Teen Titans: The Alpha Five
by Toffy
Summary: Take a look into the pasts of the Teen Titans: Alpha and find out how things came to be as they are... Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

The following stories are mini fics about the characters in my other fic, **Teen Titans: Alpha**. They're like little mini time machines into the past of my version of the next generation of the Teen Titans. Some of them tell you how they got their powers, some of them tell you how they ended up in the Academy and some of them tell you how they got along at the Academy when they got there. So sit back, relax and read on to find out how the past affects the present of the Teen Titans: Alpha.


	2. Li Part 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Li - Part 1

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

"Li, shut that alarm off and get up, you're going to be late for school!" The young boy pulled the covers over his dark brown head and tried to block out the voice of his mother calling up the stairs. He tried his best to ignore the steps that he heard coming up the stairs, but as the alarm shut off and he suddenly found himself laughing his head off as his mother tickled him it became a bit hard to ignore.

"Come on, up and at them!" His mother said brightly as she always did. Her dark brown hair shimmered with the inner warmth she seemed to possess and she seemed to glow with a sort of rosy happiness. Li looked up at her from his upside down position on the bed, just about ready to fall out as he hung over the edge after the tickle-fight.

"Love you mom." Li said brightly, his mother smiled cheerily back.

"Love you too, now get ready for school."

-------------------------------------------

That had been two years ago now. He could still smell the perfume that she always wore when he remembered her, it smelt warm, like cinnamon and when he remembered her it made him feel as if it were Christmas day.

That's all he had left of her now. Memories, photos, small trinkets of hers, like her necklaces and ear rings, but he could only see his mom in his dreams now.

When she'd died two years ago he didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't cry, he had to be strong, had to help dad, but two weeks afterwards he finally found the strain too much and the emotions he had bottled up spilled over like a gushing waterfall that could not be stopped until their was no more water left to flow.

He gradually got better though. Time heals, well close enough anyway. Though Li thought that his life had stopped changing, he couldn't be further from the truth.

One day he was at work with his father, one of those 'bring your kids to work days' you know? Well Li's dad worked as a scientist in a big laboratory, working on some of the most high-tech projects. Li saw some of the most amazing things, things that whirled, banged, fizzed, beeped, lit up, everything. Li was surrounded by chrome, the silver surfaces reflected the dim lights though the rooms felt as if they had been lit up with stars.

The alarm went off, the nuclear reactor was going into overload, everyone was pushing and shoving to get out, to get away. Everyone gathered outside, checking the list of names, but half way through there were shouts as the gigantic blast doors locked down.

"LI! LI! STOP THE LOCKDOWN, MY SON IS STILL IN THERE!" There were frantic calls and running people as they tried to rescue Li from inside…


	3. Li Part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Li - Part 2

Li awoke in hospital, still clutching the highly experiment gadget his father had been showing him when he'd lost him in the rush of people trying to get outside.

"It amazing, I've never seen anything like it, whatever it was saved his laugh. He's a remarkable young boy." His father came in and held him tightly.

"I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine Dad." Li managed to croak out, as his father crushed his ribcage in relief.

"The Doctor's say you're going to be fine. Lord knows how you survived." Li looked up sheepishly.

"I do." He held out the little silver gadget in his hand.

"The instinct shield? But that's experimental!"

"It just had its first test Dad, it saved my life." Li's father sat there in quiet disbelief as they both contemplated what Li had just survived.

"Do you reckon mom was watching over us?" Li asked suddenly and his father look slightly taken aback.

"I'd like to think so Li, I'd like to thinks so." He looked at Li's young face, the young face of his son that masked the confusion he still felt about what had happened. It wasn't fair for a boy his age to see his mother go. It wasn't right.

_They'd sat there all night at the hospital. They waited outside on the plastic chairs. Li was tightly clutching his hand, but he couldn't make up his mind whether this was for Li's comfort or his own. An age seemed to pass in the while they spent there in silence. When the Doctors attending his mother arrived it seemed as if they were in a vacuum and that nothing would sink in._

"_I'm very sorry Dr. Levitt. The injuries your wife suffered from the car crash were to severe. We've tried all we can, but there is nothing we can do. We have tried to make her comfortable as best we can. If you would like to say your goodbyes I think it would be best for you to do so now rather than later. Again, I'm very sorry." The Doctor nodded as Li's father muttered his stricken thanks and he squeezed Li's hand, as if to reassure him, but also to comfort himself that his son was still there._

_The sight of Li's mother laying there was unbearable and Dr. Levitt couldn't believe that he was subjecting such a young boy to this, but it was only fair that he should get to say goodbye to his mother. The pure white sheets of the bed seemed to drown her as she slowly began to blend into them, the rosy colour that Li had come to recall so perfectly was draining away, as if his mother's last moments of life were draining away with it._

"_I'm sorry David." She managed to croak and Dr. Levitt was just about managing not to break down._

"_It's not your fault love. No one could've stopped it." There was silence for a moment as he held his wife's hand, he could feel it gradually getting colder._

"_Li's here Leonia." Li had been trying his best not to cry, his confusion must have been apparent on his face at seeing his father battling tears. His father was always so calm, it wasn't like him._

"_Li? Li sweetheart, come here." Li walked closer, looked at his mom's face, her eyes as she reached out a hand to hold his._

"_My little Li. So handsome. I love you sweetheart."_

"_I love you too mom." He said quietly, before releasing her hand so he could hug her._

"_Don't go. Don't go, I'll miss you." He whispered into her ear and Leonia bit her lip so she would not cry and scare Li further._

"_I can't stay sweetheart. Its my time to go."_

"_It's not fair." Li whispered, hugging his mother tighter as if that would stop her from leaving him._

"_I know sweetheart, but there's nothing to be done. I'll be with you always in your heart." Li could feel his mother's embrace getting colder by the moment and her heart beat was growing faint in her chest._

"_I love you David."_

"_I love you Leonia." She squeezed David's hand one last time, before giving Li one final squeeze around his shoulders, though she was weaker than ever now._

"_We'll see each other again. I promise….I'll always be with you sweetheart. Always, in here," She pointed to Li's heart weakly and then pointed to his forehead "and in here."_

_And so ended the happy and all too short life of Leonia Levitt._

"Dad." Li said, bringing David back to the present suddenly. A Doctor had just entered the room, holding a file and looking quite pensive.

"What is it Doctor? Li is going to be alright isn't he?" The Doctor replied quickly, so as to avoid alarm.

"Yes Li is going to be fine. He's had a miraculous escape. But I'm afraid Li has not come away completely unscathed."


	4. Li Part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

Oh and a little note, I actually have another three chapters to this story, already to put on out here, but I'm not going to until I get 15 reviews. So if you want to read the next three chapter mini fic about one of the Titans Alpha, then get reviewing!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Li - Part 3

"What do you mean Doctor?" Dr. Levitt asked as Li sat there, looking suddenly pale.

"The accident has altered Li's biochemistry, don't worry it won't harm him, but you will notice changes in him..."

"Changes?" Li asked, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Yes. We're not sure exactly how as this is a very unique situation, in fact, I'm afraid that's all we can tell you." Li and his father looked at each other, but whether anything of what the Doctor had just said had sunk in was anyone's guess.

-------------------------------------

However, it wasn't long before Li and Dr. Levitt found out exactly what the Doctor meant.

One morning, Dr. Levitt woke up to find Li sitting in front of the Television. His son looked tired and drained and there were bags under his eyes that made him look like he'd been punched in the face.

"Li, what are you doing up so early?" Li looked over at his Dad, a slightly dazed look to his face.

"I can't sleep Dad, when I close my eyes everything is dead bright and when I open them, I can see everything in my room, even when its pitch black." Dr. Levitt looked at him.

"Have you noticed anything else?"

"Not yet." Dr. Levitt looked relieved.

"Put the kettle on Li and I'll look out the phone number for that Doctor at the hospital." Li nodded and went into the kitchen. Dr. Levitt riffled through the notes on the notice board when a clatter came from the kitchen. He rushed in to find Li soaked and surrounded by steam, the kettle was on the floor.

"Li are you ok?" His father gasped and Li nodded a reply.

"Yeah. Dad I'm sorry, the kettle boiled but it slipped from my hand-"

"Don't worry about the kettle! How are you? Where does it hurt?" His father said, fussing and trying to examine his bare skin. Li looked suddenly puzzled.

"It doesn't." Dr. Levitt's brow furrowed. He checked the skin under Li's soaked t-shirt and his skin was unharmed, where scolds should have been the skin was its same tone, just slightly damp. Father and son looked at each other in awe and shock as what happened sank in.

----------------------------------------------------

With in a few weeks of Li's accident it became clear how he had changed. He could see in the dark as clearly as daylight, which made sleeping a problem until he got used to it. His skin could withstand very high temperatures without any sign of injury and, to their amazement, they found Li could lift extremely heavy loads, he could lift the family car above his head with ease.

Dr. Levitt decided to keep Li off from school for a little longer, so that Li could fully adjust. However another thought had occurred to him, one that he endeavoured to discuss with Li that afternoon.

"Li... how do you feel about going back to school?" Dr. Levitt asked hesitantly and Li shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I'm worried they'll treat me differently. I'm worried they won't like me any more." Dr. Levitt nodded and hugged Li tightly.

"How do you feel about going to another school, where the children are all special like you?"

"All of them have... powers?"

"Yes, they have special powers like you Li and they learn to use them to help people."

"They learn to help people? People like me who use their powers to help others?" Dr Levitt nodded. "But what about my friends at school?"

"You could keep in touch with them and you'd make new friends at your new school." With that it took all of two seconds to make up his mind.


	5. Taiyou Part 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Well I can't wait for you guys to review, so I'm going to post anyway :P But please do review, because if I don't get feedback, I don't know how to improve and I can't get any better ok? So please, please, please review. Thankies.**_

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Taiyou – Part 1

"Taiyou Hikari, get down here this instant!" Taiyou grimaced as he walked down the stairs. There was only one thing that tone of voice meant… Trouble.

"Have you cleaned your room yet?" Taiyou nodded at the rather frazzled looking woman before him. Her bright blue eyes looked him up and down, her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His younger brother, Leo was playing in the room next door and Taiyou's mother was trying to hold a conversation with someone on the phone. Taiyou could tell that she was slightly harassed as she nodded to him and he went to keep his brother out of her way.

Leo looked up at Taiyou away from his drawings.

"Is mommy angry?" Taiyou smiled.

"Only at the delivery man on the telephone." Leo smiled back as Taiyou went about helping him with his drawings. He looked at a group of stick people his brother was drawing.

"Who're they Leo?" Leo smiled back, pointing to his picture.

"Its us! See there's mommy, and daddy and me and you!" Taiyou smiled.

"I never realised dad had green hair." Leo giggled.

"I ran out of brown." Taiyou grinned and continued to draw a picture of their house as their mother watched from the living room door, thinking just how wonderful her two boys were.

"See you in a bit mom!" Taiyou called as he waited for his brother to put his coat on before going to play in the park round the corner.

"Ok, be back before the street lamps come on and remember, no powers!"

"OK!" Taiyou called back as he and Leo opened the door before racing each other down the road and around the corner to the park. Taiyou noticed the big grey clouds that hovered above them, but thought nothing else of it as he pushed his brother on one of the swings as he called out:

"Higher Taiyou! I want to go higher!" Taiyou smiled as he looked at Leo's giggling, smiling and happy face. They played together all afternoon, or so Taiyou had thought as it became suddenly a lot darker than before. He thought that he'd disobeyed his mother in not coming home before the street lamps came on, but as he checked his watch he saw that the street lamps weren't due to come on for about half an hour. He looked up to see the grey clouds from before were now black and a lot bigger than when they'd first reached the park. As small drops of rain began to fall, Taiyou tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Time to go home now Leo."

"Awwww, ok." He helped Leo to fasten his jacket and held his hand tightly as they ran to the park gates; the small rain drops had quickly become sheets of rain.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taiyou stopped in his tracks and Leo bumped into him before hiding behind Taiyou. A group of menacing looking young men looked down on them, surrounding them just outside the gates to the park.

"What do you want?" Taiyou asked, having to shout against the rain. The men looked as if they couldn't have long been out of their teens, but Taiyou didn't really think about how old they were, just getting away from them. With out warning one of them swung for him and he had to push Leo to the ground to get away from the punch. Quickly enough a fight ensued, mainly the group hitting and clawing at the two young boys.

Taiyou fought tooth and nail to keep them away from Leo, he was about to encircle them in a ring of flames to make them go away when he seemed to hear his mother's voice in the back of his mind calling out: _'…remember, no powers!'_ so Taiyou didn't use his powers. He kicked, punched and tried to push away so that he and Leo could run away, but one of the strong men pushed him to the floor so hard he hit the concrete pavement with a sickening crack as pain surged through his right arm – at that instant he knew it was broken.

A car with its headlights blaring seemed to scare the men away and Taiyou did his best to crawl to Leo, who'd fallen to the floor with a whimper, as they'd run away. Taiyou carefully turned Leo over, his face that Taiyou remembered had been smiling just minutes ago was cut, bruised and swollen.

"Leo, stay awake. Stay awake buddy!" Taiyou cried anxiously as he cradled his little brother in his uninjured arm. He knew it was important for Leo to stay awake, especially if he might have banged his head. Someone got out of the car that had scared the men away and Taiyou heard footsteps coming towards them. He didn't care now that he shouldn't talk to strangers, his little brother was hurt!

"HELP! HELP! MY BROTHER'S HURT! HELP!" Taiyou shouted against the rain as a figure came up to them, a young woman who's face looked familiar and Taiyou recognised it as the girl who lived in the house a few doors down from them.

"Please help, Leo's hurt!" He said frantically as the girl nodded.

"Its ok Taiyou, I saw what happened, we have to take you and Leo to hospital straight away." Taiyou nodded,

"But mom and dad-"

"Don't worry, I'll ring them when we get there."

**Ooooooooo what's going to happen? Well go and review and I'll tell you :P**


	6. Taiyou Part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Review reply:**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing moon-dragon91011! I'm glad you liked it and, just for you, and because the suspense is killing me just to see what you guys think, I'm updating again! I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And now back to our regular programming...**_

**_I would also like to thank my friend, Angel-chan, AKA Starfire Fury, for giving me inspiration and ideas and I want to say - GO READ HER FICS! - because they're like totally awesome and hillarious. Ok, NOW back to our original programming._**

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Taiyou – Part 2

The hospital was so bright after the darkness from the storm outside that Taiyou had to squint while his eyes adjusted. Amber was carrying Leo in her arms and after a brief word with the receptionist they were ushered to two hospital beds. As Taiyou's eyes stopped hurting from the bright light he looked over to Leo on the bed next to him.

"He's going to be ok isn't he Amber? Leo's going to be ok isn't he?" Amber just smiled comfortingly back.

"I've got to go and ring your mom and dad Taiyou, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Taiyou nodded and Amber walked away. He looked back to Leo and wanted to cry, but didn't, he had to be strong, he had to be brave!

A nurse came over and started tending to Taiyou, but Taiyou wasn't having any of it.

"Look after my brother! Look after Leo, he's more hurt than I am! Get off me!" He said, trying to push her away as the nurse tried to reason with him.

"The Doctor is coming to look at Leo in a minute, so just stay still while I try to clean you up a bit." Taiyou shook his head.

"No I won't! Leo's hurt, help him! Help Leo!" He tried to push her off him, forgetting about the pain in his broken arm, that was until it surged with more pain from him thrashing about. He screamed out and the nurse took a gentle, but firm grip on his shoulders.

"The Doctor's coming to see Leo in a moment. If you keep struggling you're going to hurt yourself even more and then what use would you be to Leo, none that's what. Just sit still and stay quiet and I can clean your cuts so they don't get infected and someone will be here in a minute to see to your arm." Taiyou looked her in the eyes, the pain in his arm was still excruciating. He thought for a quiet moment and then nodded, letting the nurse dress his cuts.

Sure enough a Doctor did come to see Leo, mere moments after the nurse said one would and Taiyou's panic was eased slightly. Taiyou had to explain what had happened to the Doctor, trying to keep calm and just to tell the Doctor what he needed to know, rather than asking more questions. His mother and father turned up with Amber a few minutes after this and they were immediately fussing over him while Doctors surrounded Leo.

"Taiyou are you alright sweetheart?" his mom said, stroking his left arm as it wasn't in a plaster cast. Taiyou nodded, barely keeping the tears of relief at bay.

"What about Leo is he ok?" Taiyou asked once more and his father nodded.

"The Doctors are seeing to him now." Though Taiyou could tell by his dad's face that he wasn't completely convicted in his answer. The Doctors were speaking too quietly for Taiyou to hear, but he could see them all nod and prepare to wheel Leo's bed away.

"Where are they taking Leo?" Taiyou said quickly, his panic rising again. He tried to sit up, but found that his father's hands were on his shoulders and he was stopping him from getting up.

"Where are they taking Leo!" Taiyou repeated, this time with more urgency in his voice and Amber asked one of the Doctors before returning.

"They're taking Leo for an emergency X-Ray, they'reconcerned about when he banged his head. They're worried he might have damaged his skull." Taiyou still didn't want to lay down.

"Leo's going to be ok isn't he dad? You said he was going to be ok!" Taiyou was nearly shouting now and his father had to push down on his shoulders to force him back into bed.

"Taiyou you need to stay calm! We'll go and check on Leo." His father's voice was calm and reassuring and Taiyou nodded, laying back into his bed.

"Try to get some sleep Taiyou honey, we'll be back to check on you later." Taiyou nodded as he began to realise just how tired he was as his head hit the pillow he slipped off into an uneasy sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Taiyou mumbled in his sleep as his parents talked outside his room, the Doctors had moved him into a private room in case he woke up and started shouting again as it could upset the other children in the ward. His parents looked in at him through the door, watching his head contort into a frown as he mumbled,

"Leo…" His mother looked at him worriedly, hugging herself in an attempt to reassure herself.

"Lan, what if Leo doesn't make it? What if our little boy doesn't come back from surgery?" Mr. Hikari looked down at his wife, hugging her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Lilly, they're doing all they can."

"But Lan, we told Taiyou not to use his powers in public! We didn't just tell him, we made him promise and you know what he's like with promises! If he had used his powers he could've saved them both!" Lilly cried as Lan looked into her tear ridden eyes.

"You don't know that Lilly, those thugs could've just kept going for them even if Taiyou had used his powers." Lilly broke down, sobbing into her husband's shoulder, all she could think of was her two little boys, how her little Leo may not wake up and how she'd failed them both, how she'd failed to be a true mother to Taiyou by not loving her son enough to let him be who he was – to let him use the gift that he had.

-----------------------------------------

**Weeps Its so sad! I actually cried when writing this chapter, so next chapter's going to be even worse! Find out why after you've reviewed... And I've updated again...**


	7. Taiyou Part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Review reply:**_

_**Thanks for reviewing again moon-dragon91011. This one had me really crying, so you might need a tissue... or three. I'm going to ut**_ _**the first chater of the next mini fic in a moment, but I know you're dying to find out what hapens next to Taiyou. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**For the rest of you - go read Starfire Fury's fics, you don't need a reason, but if you do - they're fantastic- there, that's your reason now go!**_

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Taiyou – Part 3

Taiyou's dreams as he slept in his hospital room were not filled with happiness and life as they usually were. His eyes were forced to relive what had happened as he writhed in his sleep, moaning and mumbling Leo's name, telling people that only existed in his memories and dreams to go away and to leave them alone. He woke up with a start, shaking slightly with a cold sweat, silent tears running down his face.

"Leo." The young boy mumbled, as his mother's head lifted from Lan's shoulder, hearing her son's voice. She forced back the tears that stung her eyes as she looked over to Taiyou from the doorway. Taiyou looked at his mother's face – the image of utter fear, guilt and sorrow was one that he would never forget.

"I'm sorry mommy." Taiyou cried, his voice childlike and for the first time in a long while he had used the word 'mommy'. Lilly found the stinging pain of holding her tears back become harder to bare as she bit her lip, forcing back a sob.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked, gently pushing away from Lan and treading towards Taiyou.

"I couldn't save Leo. I tried and tried, but they wouldn't leave us alone! I pushed them and pushed them and they kept coming! I tried to make Leo stay awake, I tried I really did-" His mother was holding him now, rocking his shoulders gently as she hugged him.

"Don't be silly Taiyou. I know you did your best-"

"My best wasn't good enough!" Taiyou cried out, tears pouring from his eyes as Lan came to hug his son too.

"You were braver tonight than a lot of grown men would be Taiyou. We're so proud of you." He whispered, as both he and Lilly tried to hug the pain away, though not one single one of them found it to be working, just slightly reassuring at best.

"I tried. I tried so hard and it wasn't enough! My best wasn't good enough! I've let you down, I've let Leo down!" Taiyou cried and Lilly shook her head.

"No – No you didn't Taiyou now stop it." She let go of him briefly to look into his eyes, the same sternness, yet gentle tones that Taiyou couldn't help but trust.

"You've done us all proud. Leo couldn't wish for a better, braver brother." Taiyou cried, all the tears, panic, worry and fear that he'd bottled up came pouring out as he clinged to his mother and father, the only things, the only people in the room who were familiar to him.

Once Taiyou had cried all the tears that he possessed at that moment he was just left with an empty pain, a deep black void that felt like something the size of the universe had been sucked out of him. He lay, curled up as best as he could his mother stroked his head soothingly. Every now and then she'd wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks as Lan watched over them both, that was until Doctors arrived at their door.

Lan was up like a rocket and Lilly's head had shot up, though she still sat by Taiyou, though now Taiyou was sitting up as well.

"How is Leo, Doctor? Is he going to be alright?" The Doctor's face softened.

"I'm very sorry-" Lilly started shaking her head in disbelief.

"No… NO!" Lan walked around Taiyou's bed to hug her as the Doctor continued.

"I'm so sorry Mr- To you all. Leo had suffered sever injuries from the attack. He had broken ribs, some of which were in danger of piercing his lungs and severe bruising to his head, causing a swelling just underneath his skull. We tried to save him, but the swelling was too severe and we could not resuscitate him. Again, I am very sorry for your loss." Lilly was beside herself, sobbing into Lan's arms as silent tears rolled down his face. Taiyou's eyes were wide with disbelief.

His little brother – his little Leo – his little buddy… Was dead?

"No… No, Amber – Amber said… You! You said Leo would be alright! You said Leo would ok!" Taiyou cried as his parents turned to hold him, as tears seemed to come from no where, but whether the pain Taiyou felt was from trying to cry tears he didn't have left or from the news he had just received, or both, the young boy could not tell.

Weeks passed by as Taiyou spent most of his time in his room, buried deep with in the covers on his bed. The Doctors had discharged him weeks ago and he would only leave his room for his check-ups for his broken arm. Lilly was worried about him, both she and Lan were, but Taiyou would not leave his room for anyone.

"What are we going to do Lan? This is all our fault, if we'd just left him be who he was-" Lilly was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "He won't come out of his room. We have to talk to him." Lan nodded silently, having been deep in thought. He slid a piece of paper along the table to her. Lilly read the paper, her face slightly confused.

"A new school?"

"He deserves a fresh start Lilly. I've been talking to the teachers at that place. They say that they would be happy to take him on. We should've sent him there in the first place. At least there he can be himself." Lilly read the paper again, but this time an unforced smile crept onto her face for the first time since that fateful day. Tears of joy streaked from her eyes.

"Its perfect. He deserves the best. He deserves this, to be himself." Lan nodded.

"You want to send me away?" Taiyou asked after they had finished explaining it to him. He still wouldn't come out of his room, so they'd had to venture in to him with the piece of paper clutched in Lilly's hands. They both shook their heads.

"Taiyou, sweetheart. We should have let you there years ago. This is the chance for you to be yourself, don't you see? Here you'd be able to use your powers and be yourself too." Taiyou read the paper once more.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked quietly and Lilly held his hand.

"We're not sweetheart, we just thought-"

"You're trying to get rid of me because I couldn't save Leo!" Taiyou interrupted, getting to his feet and Lan took his son by the shoulders.

"No. No Taiyou we're not… This place, this Academy. It's full of children like you. Children who've got special powers, gifts like you. If you went here, you'd be able to learn how to use them to help people, to protect them and to stop them getting hurt." Taiyou tore his eyes away from his father's to look at the letter once more.

"I'd get to learn how to help people?" He asked quietly and Lilly and Lan nodded. Taiyou's mind buzzed. People like him. A place where he wouldn't have to hide who he was anymore. A place where he wouldn't have to worry about not being 'normal', what was 'normal' anyway? But a place where he could learn to protect and help others? He thought back to weeks ago and how he'd thought about using his powers, but because of his promise to his parents he didn't, but at that place, at that school, he wouldn't have to worry about that. He wouldn't have to worry about that again! He looked to the paper once more. A voice in his head that sounded like Leo's spoke to him, in a bright voice that, just by hearing it, he knew that Leo was smiling;

"_Go for it Taiyou! Go for it!"_ Somehow, Taiyou felt, no he knew, that this letter, the opportunity was a gift from Leo. He looked away from the paper, his eyes were bright for the first time in weeks, they weren't clouded by grief and sorrow.

"I'll do it. I'll go – For Leo." Lilly and Lan nodded and as Taiyou nodded back, the whole family smiled.

**_Well that's it from Taiyou for now. Next chapter will mark the beginning of a three chapter mini fic so I'll go post it now._**


	8. Zeru Part 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Right, well here's the first chapter of Zeru's story. This mini-fic is written differently to the others, you'll see why when you read it, but all you need to know is that when you see things written in italics that is Zeru, telling the story. You'll see what I mean. So here it is, Zeru's story part 1, enjoy!**_

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Zeru – Part 1

Boredom. That completely mind numbingly dull emotion that everyone is plagued with every now and again, though some people do experience it more than others. For example, toddlers get bored extremely quickly and extremely easily, people who are normal, and can't understand why anyone would need to learn algebra, in a double maths period last thing on a Friday afternoon get so bored they might even slip in to a coma, people with the Zodiac sign of Gemini are supposed to be restless and get bored easily.

And it is with these little facts in mind that brings us to the Titans Tower on a particularly dull afternoon, where a perfect example of a bored and restless Gemini sat in the common room along with the other Titans.

"I'm bored!" Zeru whined for the fifth time in the past three minutes. The other Titans rolled their eyes, but Phoenix was the only one to speak,

"Then why don't you play on the Game Station?"

"We've already played all the games we have!" Isis rolled her eyes,

"Then how about you read a story, you know as in books." She smiled inwardly as this was the umpteenth sarcastic remark she'd managed to get into conversation today. However she was beginning to wish she hadn't said anything when Zeru's face lit up.

"I've got a better idea, I'm going to tell a story!" Li rolled his eyes.

"Dude, your stories suck." Zeru looked mildly hurt to which Li added, "No offence." Zeru, however was unperturbed.

"Only my made-up stories suck, I'm going to tell a true story." The other Titans looked more interested about this, until Zeru added that it was about him and they all rolled their eyes and slumped further into their chairs, but Zeru didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care.

Our tale begins at the Titans Academy, in the private buildings where the Teachers live. A young boy is sitting on the sofa as a policeman speaks to the owners of the house.

"_That's alright officer, we'll take it from here."_

"_Thank you, sir, we just didn't know what to do with him."_

"Is this going to take long?" Isis asked and Zeru scowled.

"Give me a chance, I haven't gotten into it yet!"

The door shut and the silver blonde haired boy looked at the two people standing over him. They both sit down and the lady asks him;

"_What's your name little one?" To which the boy replies;_

"_I'm not little and my name is Zeru Madison-"_

"Madison!" Li asked, before bursting out laughing.

"What's wrong with Madison?" Li just continues laughing, mumbling odd words that sounded like 'girl's' and 'name' but Zeru, for once, ignored him.

"Go on Ze." Taiyou said, trying to keep the peace, so Zeru continued.

_The little boy looked grumpy, but the two adults were smiling. A little girl came in all of a sudden, opening the door with quite a bit of force that Zeru thought a lot for a girl._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look what I've drawn!"_

"Now hang on just one cotton picking minute!" Phoenix interrupted angrily and Zeru, instead of getting grumpy as he had done with the others, recoiled slightly in fear.

"I did not sound like that!" The other Titans looked at Phoenix and then at Zeru.

"You knew each other before the Academy?" Taiyou asked and Phoenix nodded.

"Yes, I'll let Zeru carry on with his little story if he promises to tell it **_properly_**." Zeru nodded reluctantly, mumbling 'ok' before carrying on.

_The little boy looked grumpy, but the two adults were smiling. A little girl came in all of a sudden, opening the door with quite a bit of force that Zeru thought a lot for a girl._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I've written!"_

"Happy now?" Zeru asked shortly and Phoenix nodded.

_Zeru guessed that the little girl was about his age, but he wasn't sure and she was brandishing a piece of paper with words written on it. The man took the paper and smiled as he began to read it. The young lady just looked at Zeru._

_"Don't worry, we're here to look after you. Phoenix, show Zeru some of your toys ok sweetie?" Phoenix tilted her head curiously before nodding._

_"Ok." With that the children disappeared, though Zeru left rather reluctantly._

_"What's your name?" Phoenix asked, smiling and Zeru shrugged, following her up the stairs._

_"Zeru." Phoenix said the name aloud to check that she could pronounce it right. She turned to check and Zeru just nodded._

_"What kind of toys do you like?" She asked, turning into a brightly coloured yellow room that looked like a playroom._

_"I like Aeroplanes." Zeru said, climbing up onto the sofa. Phoenix looked thoughtful._

_"Not sure if I have an Aeroplane, but I do have a car we could stick paper wings to." She suggested and Zeru thought for a moment. **'Why is she bothering to be so nice to a complete stranger?'**_

"Its because I'm nice." Phoenix quickly put her hands over her mouth as she realised she interrupted. Zeru glared.

"Am I ever going to finish this story!"

****

**_Find out next chapter. Hehehe I'm so evil._**


	9. Zeru Part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

**Review replies:**

**Thanks moon-dragon91011 I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I know what you mean about Leo, I felt so mean! But, life's unfair, even in the Titans universe. Anyway, you wanted me to update, so here I go, the second chapter in Zeru's story :)**

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Zeru – Part 2

"I'm sorry Zeru, carry on." Phoenix said and Zeru 'humphed' before continuing.

_Zeru continued to think for a moment before a small hand waved in front of his face._

_"Hello? Earth to Ze-ru?" Phoenix said, still unsure about pronouncing his name. Zeru looked at her and smiled, taking a piece of paper that had been left on the sofa and making a pair of wings, to which Phoenix smiled at. They continued to play for a while and things were quite normal, that was until Zeru got so into the game that instead of actually just waving the car through the air like an aeroplane, he flew up with it, narrowly missing the ceiling._

_Phoenix gasped._

_"You can fly!" Zeru however wasn't so overjoyed. It was flying that got him into such a mess and just as he was about to come down, the black and scarlet streaked haired girl was smiling at him, as she hovered in front of him… **Wait! Hovered?**_

_"I can fly too." Phoenix smiled as they both drifted slowly to the floor. It was fair enough to say that Zeru had been as awe struck as Phoenix had been moments before._

_"I didn't think anyone else could – you know -" He flapped his arms like a bird because he was still so surprised and Phoenix giggled._

_"I did, but I didn't think you could. My mommy can fly too, but my daddy can't." Zeru nodded, still a little dazed, but he felt more like talking now that he knew Phoenix wasn't 'normal' well normal as in the sense of that she could fly. He hated using such a term but drastic times call for drastic measures and he couldn't think of another way to phrase it._

"I bet you couldn't find a better way to phrase it now either." Isis muttered and Zeru scowled.

"I was nine give me a break!"

"Did I really use to call mom and dad 'mommy' and 'daddy'?" Phoenix asked and Zeru nodded.

"All the time." Phoenix blushed slightly, where as she thought it was embarrassing to be reminded of how young and childish she had been, other anonymous Titans in the Tower thought it was actually rather cute ((cough-Taiyou-cough)).

"Anyway-" Zeru began again and the Titans became quiet once more.

_Zeru looked at Phoenix properly for the first time. She looked normal enough, black hair with red streaks, a slightly tanned complexion-_

"You did not know the word 'complexion' when you were nine years old." Phoenix replied flatly and Zeru stuck his tongue out.

"But I do now." Phoenix rolled her eyes as he carried on.

_- Simple enough clothes, though he thought it strange that she wore a pair of black peddle pushers under her little red dress -_

"Well I didn't want to flash anyone when I flew did I?" Phoenix muttered, Zeru glared. "Sorry." Phoenix muttered and Zeru carried on again.

_The only thing that could be considered 'abnormal' was the fact that she was wearing a mask. He titled his head curiously._

_"Why d'you wear a mask?" He asked._

"So even then you had all the tact and subtlety of a rhino in a china shop." Isis smirked and Zeru got extremely miffed.

"Can I please get on with my story!" All the Titans looked at each other and Taiyou just nodded.

"Go on Ze."

"Thank you!" He said in an exasperated tone.

_He noticed that Phoenix's smile had faded slightly as she touched the mask that hid her eyes, before fixing it slightly._

_"It makes me feel safe." She said quietly, leaving it at that. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Phoenix finally found her true voice again._

_"Why are you here anyway? What did the big policeman want? Oooooo have you been in trouble?"_

Phoenix rose a brow at this, trying to remember if she had actually said that, but figured that Zeru had received so many interruptions in the past paragraph or so that it was best not to say anything.

_Zeru bit his lip before answering._

_"The police didn't know what to do with me. My parents are, well my parents are dead and they kind of caught me sleeping in the park. I may have… accidentally wrecked the canteen at the police station and they figured I'd be safest here." Phoenix looked saddened for a moment._

_"I'm sorry." Zeru shrugged._

_"Don't be, you didn't know right? Besides, I've always got them, in here-" Zeru pointed at his head, "So I don't have to be upset, because they're not really gone are they? If that makes sense."_

"You did not sound that wise when you were nine years old." Isis said disbelievingly but Phoenix answered her.

"Nope, that bit's definitely true." Zeru nodded, raising his head in a proud way that made Isis roll her eyes once more before he carried on.

_Phoenix nodded, then added, "Kind of." And smiled once more. Then she grinned. "What did you mean you 'accidentally' wrecked the canteen?" Zeru bit his lip._

_"I kind of… Sneezed and blew half of the canteen away to the other side of the room…" Phoenix giggled. Zeru felt slightly hurt until she added that she thought this was funny and he grinned._

The Titans were all laughing at this, even Isis had managed a chuckle. Zeru playfully scowled at this.

"Great, the one time I manage to make all of you guys laugh is completely by accident!" Zeru grumbled, though for some reason he didn't mind that they were laughing, in fact it felt rather good.

"We're sorry Ze, but the fact is, I can actually picture that!" Taiyou said before laughing again and Li nodded.

"Totally!" Isis was still chuckling, until Zeru looked at her and she managed to stifle it almost instantaneously. He'd never let it go if he caught her laughing at him, he would see it as the biggest accomplishment of his life. She noticed that he was smiling at her and she thought that he might have actually caught her, thinking something along the lines of 'Oh crud.' but he took her by surprise and didn't leap upon the chance to gloat, merely smiled at her for another moment and turned back to the other Titans, hitting Li with a pillow from the sofa to get him to shut up so that he could continue. Isis rose a brow at this, thinking how completely unlike Zeru it was before brushing the thought away, it's not like it was that important after all now was it?

**Well, there's the end of chapter two. :) I laughed writing this chapter, I just love writing the interuptions, in fact more interesting than the main plot lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though next chapter will probably be a lot more serious, just to let you know. I promise I'll update soon, so go review:)**


	10. Zeru Part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

**Review reply:**

**Hi again moon-dragon91011, thanks for reviewing, I'm just putting the finishing touches to the chapter for my other Titans fic, I'll be posting that soon if I don't have any internet problems like I did today. Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Zeru – Part 3

As Zeru hit Li with the pillow, the other Titans quietened down enough for him to continue.

_Phoenix stopped and looked at him, Zeru was looking at the 'transformed' car in his hands._

_"Why were you sleeping in the park?" Phoenix asked quietly and as Zeru looked at her, he saw that she had clasped her hands over her mouth, as if to tell him she had begun to wish she hadn't asked. Zeru shook his head._

_"Its ok. My mom and dad both died about a month ago. I don't know why, the Doctors said it had been a tropical disease or something. We'd been coming back from this trip that we had to go on, something to do with work. Anyway, when we came back on the Aeroplane they started to get sick and they were taken to hospital. I overheard the Doctors talking, outside, saying that they were going to die and that there was nothing they could do."_

_"Oh no!" Phoenix gasped and Zeru carried on._

_"I said goodbye to them, but I wasn't sure if they heard me, they both looked asleep. Then I ran out of the hospital and ran as far as I could. I lived in the park until yesterday when the police found me; turns out someone had seen me flying down from one of the apple trees after I had gone to pick one. They asked me some questions, but I hadn't got anyone they could send me to, I don't have any other family. So they sent me here. I guess they thought I'd fit in." Phoenix nodded, but her face was so sad._

_"I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly and Zeru just smiled sadly._

_"Like I said, they're not really gone."_

"Wow Ze, I'm sorry dude." Li said quietly and Zeru shrugged like he'd done all those years ago.

"Like I said, they aren't really gone are they? I've still got my memories of them in my head, it isn't much, but it's something and it'll have to do won't it?" The other Titans looked slightly saddened at this. Zeru always seemed so cheerful, all the while he was carrying that around with him? It was incredible! Phoenix however, already knew all this. She knew that Zeru was laid back, if he was any more so he'd be horizontal, she admired that about him, the way he stayed calm and up beat even when things weren't exactly rosy in the garden.

"What happened next Ze?" Li asked in a slightly choked voice, as if all this had affected him more than he wanted to let on. Taiyou also looked like he'd seen a ghost or at least, something he hadn't wanted to remember, at least, not in front of the other Titans. Isis was shocked that she too wanted to know what happened next and that she felt sorry for Zeru – Zeru of all people! The annoying flying dork!

Zeru continued, still as brightly as ever, which took the Titans by surprise even more.

_Phoenix sat quietly, whether she was stunned or just being thoughtful Zeru didn't know, but soon a call from downstairs shattered all thoughts that the two of them were having._

_"Phoenix, Zeru, come here please!" They both looked at each other and flew downstairs, now knowing that each other could fly, it seemed pointless to hide it anymore. Phoenix's mom was bustling about in the kitchen and her dad was sitting at the kitchen table. He was looking through some files and such, but looked up as the two children entered the room._

_"What is it daddy?"_

Phoenix mentally cringed; in fact, forget mentally, you could see the wince on her face.

Her dad smiled at her, then at Zeru.

"_Zeru, we know you don't have any family you can go to-" Phoenix's face fell slightly, looking at Zeru, who nodded, seemingly unaffected._

"_Well, the police are happy for you to stay here, if you want to. You'll be safe here and you'll get to learn how to control your powers." Zeru thought back to the whole canteen accident. Phoenix looked at her dad, then to Zeru. Zeru bit his lip in thought and Phoenix's dad added,_

"_You don't have to give us a reply now if you don't want to." Zeru nodded and Phoenix just smiled at him._

"_Its got to be better than sleeping in the park, right Zeru? At least you won't be alone." Zeru looked at her. He still couldn't believe that she was being so nice to him; after all, he was practically a stranger to her. He thought for another moment, then said quietly,_

"_Can I stay here please?" Phoenix beamed and her father smiled._

"_Of course you can." Phoenix's mother was beaming like Phoenix._

"_Glorious! You two go out to play and we'll sort out your things and your room later Zeru." The two nodded and went outside._

_They walked for a while, coming across the park that Zeru had been using as his home._

"_Come on Zeru, we don't have to go in there if you don't want to." Phoenix said, realising where they were and Zeru shook his head._

"_Nah, come on." He pulled her into the park and they walked around, laughing and joking and just talking._

"_So when's your birthday?" Phoenix asked and Zeru replied,_

"_Fourth of June." Phoenix grinned._

"_Ha! I'm older than you!" Zeru stuck his tongue out at her._

"_Hey, park boy! This your girlfriend?" Zeru cringed slightly and Phoenix raised a masked eyebrow. They turned to see a group of slightly older boys laughing at him._

"_No. Shut up and go away." Zeru said, Phoenix didn't like the look on his face, it looked upset and frightened._

"_Now why should I listen to you? You pathetic little squirt. You do know that he lives in a tree?" He smirked at Phoenix and Zeru held his head in shame. Phoenix glared._

"_Yes I do, at least I know that he did." The bullies seemed taken aback by this, but the leading bully continued anyway._

"_Then you know he's a tramp. Pathetic little midget." He pushed Zeru to the ground as the other boys laughed. Phoenix stepped in front of Zeru angrily._

"_Leave him alone you big bully!" The boys all "Ooooooo'ed" as Phoenix glared at them and the bullies laughed._

"_Awwww look, he's so pathetic he has to get a girl to protect him."_

"_I said leave him alone." Phoenix said, her tone getting more and more furious._

"_And what are you going to do little missy?" They sniggered and Phoenix smirked._

"_Could you pick your teeth up off the floor with two broken arms and broken fingers?" The bullies' smiles were wiped off their faces, replaced by looks of anger and fury._

"_Its ok Phoenix, just let it go." Phoenix however would not let it go._

"_You threatening us you little punk?" The leader asked and Phoenix clapped sarcastically._

"_Give the boy a medal. You've actually got a brain cell and not just fluff in between your ears." _

"_Why you little!" He swung for her and Phoenix flew, dodging out of the way, catching his arm and twisting it behind his back as she hovered to his height. The bully winced and yelped in pain as the other bullies looked on in shock._

"_Does it hurt?" Phoenix asked slowly, as if teaching a two year old. The bully nodded. "What was that?"_

"_Yes!" The bully squealed and Phoenix smiled knowingly._

"_Good. Now, are you going to stop picking on people in future?" The bully nodded and Phoenix twisted his arm more, applying more pressure. "What was that?"_

"_YES!" Phoenix smiled and let go, watching the bully run away. His gang watched him, then turned back to Phoenix with stunned faces._

"_Boo." She said quietly and they all screamed and ran off. She laughed and turned to help Zeru to his feet._

"_Thanks." He muttered, slightly embarrassed and Phoenix just smiled._

"_Don't mention it." They walked out of the park, having had enough anyway._

"_How'd you do that?" Zeru asked as they walked back to Phoenix's house… Well now it was their house… Wow, weird…_

"_Do what?" She asked innocently and Zeru raised an eyebrow._

"_The whole-" He twisted himself up, doing an impression of the bully._

"_Oh _**that**_." She replied and she smiled, "Easy, my dad taught me." Zeru smiled. In truth, he was amazed. Not only had she been nice enough to play with him and convince him to stay at her house, but now she was protecting him from bullies, like a big sister would, a big sister that he never had._

"_Thanks Phoenix." He said quietly, as they walked along and Phoenix looked at him._

"_What for?" She asked and Zeru just smiled at her. She knew full well what he meant._

_So Zeru stayed with Phoenix and her family until they were both old enough to go to the Academy. The rest is history._

"Wow, so Phoe has always been a butt kicker." Li said as Zeru finished and Phoenix looked at him.

"I'll take that as a complement." They all sat there for a quiet moment before they realised the time, well Li's stomach grumbled loudly and they realised it was time for dinner.

"Anyone for pizza?" Taiyou suggested and the Titans all nodded.

"Let me go and get my jacket." Zeru said and all the Titans nodded as Zeru flew to his room. He opened the door and picked his jacket up off the bed. As he went to leave he stopped. He turned round and walked to his desk, unlocking the top drawer and opening it.

There sat a little toy car with paper wings attached to it. He smiled down at it, picking it up as a voice spoke to him from the doorway.

"Are you coming or what?" Isis asked impatiently, Zeru had turned around quickly, hiding the toy car behind his back and dropping it into the drawer once more, but Isis had already seen it. He pushed the drawer shut as he replied,

"Yeah I'm coming." Isis raised a brow at him as he walked past her out of the doorway. She stood there for a moment, with a slight smile on her face, before she raised an eyebrow at herself and followed him down the corridor, the door sliding shut behind them.

**Aww bless lol. Well there's the end of Zeru's story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Another three chapter mini fic will be coming your way soon! Lol. Now go review and read my friend, Starfire Fury's fics, go!**


	11. Isis Part 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

**Thanks again for the review moon-dragon91011, really appreciate and here comes Isis' story! Enjoy!**

Isis – Part 1

A pale blue book lay hidden under the loose floorboard beneath the bed of a particular Titan's Academy student with in her room in the girl's dorm. The book was very well concealed and inside, the book was a realm of ice, or rather, the world that Isis observed…

Dear Diary,

Observing human behaviour can be considered dull by the ignorant, but I find it most intriguing. The best of behaviour analysts are critical and analytical, and above all detached from their subjects, so I consider myself to be one of the best.

Today at lunch, as I ate my usual green salad, I watched the tables and the people that sat at them and I have found that there are generally several types of people:

The popular boys – A group of boys that are watched by everyone. They are considered funny and good looking and are generally loud and obnoxious.

The popular girls – Unlike those shown on TV, the popular girls at the Academy aren't all bimbos. They tend to be quite smart and are looked up to by lower years and their peers.

The powder puffs – Unlike the girls above, this group are bimbos and are most likely to be seen reading girly magazines, swapping make–up tips or crying either because they've just realised they've failed all their classes, the latest movie heart throb has found himself a girlfriend, or they've been unceremoniously dumped by their stupid 'I'm thicker than three short planks' boyfriend.

The jocks – These are the lads that the bimbos run after and swoon over, unless they've set their sights on the popular boys who're higher on the food chain. The jocks are even louder than the popular boys and are just as obnoxious. They smell like they haven't had a wash in weeks (probably because most of them haven't even though they say they've just had a work out or sports practice) and are about as intelligent as a moth near an insect light.

The geeks – The computer nerds. Though, the geeks at the Academy aren't as bad as those on the TV, they're still dress sense impaired and have a lack of hand and eye co-ordination, though they get tops marks in technologies and computer lessons.

The individuals – Those who don't want to follow the crowd and want to be individual and 'themselves', the only problem is most of them, ironically follow each other in this idea and are so not unique or individual at all.

The lone wolves – The boys and girls who sit on their own quietly and don't tend to communicate with their peers.

… God that sounds like me. Just great, I've become so good at analysing people, I can even analyse myself without even realising it!

Anyway, as I observed these types of people I discovered some prime examples of their kind, representatives if you will.

The popular boys have Zeru. The subject is loud, obnoxious, but considered funny by his fellows and the girls think he's cute. I have observed that he is laid back, with an air and attitude that suggests confidence, though he doesn't necessarily feel as confident as others think he is. To my surprise, he doesn't seem to be a snob and shies away from being in the leader role; perhaps he prefers to be one of the gang? Perhaps the subject is more complex than first assumed – research further.

The popular girls have Phoenix. Phoenix has it all and that's why people admire her. Pretty, popular, intelligent, she has boys falling at her feet, girls wishing they were her and teachers wishing all the students could be as attentive in class. The subject seems to be unlike her followers though. She prefers to be in smaller groups than those preferred by other popular girls and is a lot quieter than most. I have seen her on her own and she seems to be in thought a lot. Subject also exhibits a true desire to be herself and not to follow the crowd, an independence that makes her appear not to care about what people think of her, suggesting possible characteristics of the Individual species. Subject seems oblivious to her own popularity and seems to worry a lot. Subject is a lot more complex than others of her species – research further.

The powder puffs have the thoroughly annoying Cupid. She takes the love of pink to a whole new level and has been nicknamed 'Barbie' and 'Malibu' by students. Subject has a sly side and, whilst her grades are just about average she is smarter than she appears.

For the jocks, we have Thida. The subject is tall, laddish and, well a jock. A lot of the bimbos swoon over him, though to be perfectly honest I find his choice of humour to be quite disgusting and repulsive and disrespectful to the female population. However, the subject doesn't seem to have the characteristic odour of his species and is a lot more intelligent than many of his kind, though his grades are still only slightly above average. – Further research is needed to explain anomalies of character.

The geeks have Mega. The subject displays the qualities of the geek species, but, like the example above, seems to have anomalous characteristics. The son of the infamous Cyborg, Mega doesn't seem to have inherited the 'coolness' of his father, but uses random phrases that his father is known to have used, such as 'booyah' and 'dude' though, to say the effectiveness of these phrases is hampered by his true nature would be an understatement.

The individuals have Kyte. The subject is very much her own person, unlike the many of the species who aren't convicted to the ideals. Subject doesn't care about what others think of her, though isn't mean. Subject has a very friendly and laid back nature and often displays a wise side as well. Subject is multi-facetted and needs more research.

A prime example of the lone wolf is Ryu. The subject is observed to have eaten lunch by himself and is often alone. The subject is quiet and slightly reclusive, but when he has been with others it has to be noted that he has been a good listener. Subject fits class perfectly, though still needs further research.

… Why though, if he fits the class perfectly? You don't think? Nah…

**Oooooooo so Isis is confused, can't blame her really. Let's see what happens next chapter, stay tuned folks! Oh and go review and read my friend, Starfire Fury's fics, go!**


	12. Isis Part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Isis – Part 2

Dear Diary,

Rule number one of people observing – don't get attached with the subject.

Rule number two of people observing – don't get caught

Rule number three of people observing – keep your findings to yourself

You might be wondering why I've written the three most important rules of people observing down here, well I'll tell you. I've written them as a reminder to myself not to break any of them, because whilst I managed to obey the second and third rule I haven't managed to keep to the most important one of all – rule number 1.

Yes, Diary, you guessed it, despite forbidding myself to get attached to a subject I have gone against my own ruling. I couldn't help it. The more I analysed him, the more I fell into the trap that I have tried so hard to avoid.

You'll remember, the last paragraph of my last entry, the subject was Ryu, and I had classified him as a lone wolf, the classification that I consider myself to be in. He is quiet and thoughtful, yet a good listener, dependable and reliable, he won't change… He's… secure, safe.

ARGH! This is so frustrating, I know I'm breaking my own rule, but I can't help it.

My further research isn't going completely as planned, though I have managed to analyse some more facts about a few of my subjects.

Phoenix seems to be concealing a lot, even away from those she spends time with. She seems to find it hard to trust people; her body language exudes confidence, yet there are conflicting motions that suggest that she is cautious and holding back. I can't understand this; she has everything she could possibly want; yet she doesn't flaunt it, as if there is something that is dirtying her perfect life… Yeah right.

Thida is a lot more complicated than first thought. Though he is a jock, it seems he only dons this for the reason he doesn't seem to fit anywhere else. He tries to interact with the popular boys, but his more laddish appearance seems to cause some funny looks and makes him uncomfortable. He seems much more at home as the leader of his true species.

Though, as I tried to research my other subjects, I found myself distracted and observing Ryu more and more. As I watched him and wrote as I observed, eating a green salad sandwich in the corner of my mouth, I glanced up and to my surprise, found that he was gone. I was just about to curse my misfortune when somebody sat next to me.

I almost fell off my chair.

It was him, Ryu. Just sitting there, quietly saying a hello and smiling slightly at me. It was nervous at first and we instantly hit it off, even if I did feel someone was watching me the whole time and I don't mean Ryu.

I'm serious; it felt as if someone's eyes were drilling into the side of my face or something. I felt dead creeped out. It was only when Ryu asked what I had been writing that I managed to concentrate on the conversation again, managing to close, well you, Diary, and shrug it off with, a very convincing I might add, 'nothing'.

I finally have someone else to talk to, well someone other than writing in here and talking to you Diary. I know I've thought and said this so many times, I know its stupid to talk to a book as if it were a living breathing person, but it does make me feel better, I guess I have my own insecurities, and I really must stop analysing myself.

Anyway, I have a small problem now. Well I say small, but it feels a lot bigger. I know I shouldn't be breaking the rules I've made, I've made them for a reason after all, but Ryu and I are so alike. I finally have a living, breathing best friend, a friend who isn't made out of paper. I can't throw all that away can I, just because of the rules I made? What do I do Diary? What do I do!

**So more questions for Isis, does she go against her principles, her rules, or enjoy having friends? What would you do? I know what I'd do. Find out what Isis will do in thenext chapter.**


	13. Isis Part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Isis – Part 3

Graduation day seemed to come across the Academy quickly, at least to the students it did. The end of year exams had passed by in a stressed blur, but the weeks of waiting and nervous anticipation of the results was even worse than actually taking the exams themselves and, it was on this day that a pale hand once more reached for a dusty, untouched in months pale blue book, which lay in its usual hidden place with in the girl's dorms of the Academy.

_Dear Diary,_

_It is amazing how much dust can cover an object in such a short space of time… Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a short time since I last wrote in here, but at least I'm writing again. A lot has happened since I last wrote to you, in fact, so much has happened it is hard to decide where to begin, so I shall start with the logical choice, where I left my situation with you Diary._

_You could say Ryu was the reason I haven't written to you in so long. You see, Ryu and I, well… We started dating. God that sounds weird, coming from me, even to me that sounds weird. Anyway…_

_Let it be officially known, I, Isis, student of the Titans Academy, resident of room 28 in the girl's dorm and previous lone wolf - have friends! Yes, in a strange twist of fate, I have become friends with the very people I have been observing. I know it is going against my own ruling once more, but for once I have friends so I don't really give a damn._

_But on to the main topics of why I decided to dig through the dust, risk chocking myself to death and covering myself in dirt just to write in you Diary… gosh you must feel special._

_Today is the day that my year nervously awaits to receive their exam results. To actually do the excruciating exams, may they be painful or hard, the actual waiting to get the results is ten times worse and that is not an exaggeration._

_People's habits have become more and more obvious, their body language has become more and more strained and there have been a lot more arguments, squabbles and snipes than usual, but the past few weeks have been nothing compared to today. I saw one boy, from the year below us, with his gang this morning, walking through the halls of the dormitories calling out:_

"_The day of reckoning is nigh!"_

_In a mock disaster movie voice. I later saw the same boy in the med bay, with a black eye, broken nose and what looked like bruised ribs. One of the younger girls had been singing to her older sister:_

"_If at first you don't succeed, try and try again" Lets just say what happened to her wasn't pretty and that's between sisters._

_Yes, to say that our year group is stressed would be an understatement. You see, if you don't pass your exams, then you don't graduate, if you don't graduate, you get held back a year and have to go through the whole thing again. Plus if you don't graduate, then there's no chance that you can get put into a Titan team._

_That's what most people are stressed about. You see, Titan divisions are based at the Academy and are, well I know it sounds mean, but there not considered good enough to be in a Titans team._

_But even if you do get to be put into a Titans team, you could still get disappointed, there's only one team everyone wants to be on, only one prize that everyone wants to win and that is Jump City, home of the Alpha team and the five best students in the year. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be on the Alpha team, but I'm not too worried, I've done my best, I'll get there if I deserve it._

_Anyway, we get the results today, but that's not the main thing on my mind, well it kind of is and kind of isn't at the same time. You see, me and Ryu, we've been drifting apart. I think of him as more of a big brother rather than a boyfriend, plus his grades aren't what they should be and I get the feeling we could be split up when our posts are announced at graduation. Plus Diary, nah it can't be… Not **him**._

_Got to go Diary, it's almost ten thirty, and people are starting to go down to the main hall to get their results, I'm going to go join them._

Row upon row of nervous students stood outside the main room, all craning their necks to see whether the doors had been opened yet. As the five main teachers, the original Titans opened the door and smiled at them, all went quiet.

"They're all laid out in alphabetical order." Robin stated matter-of-factly and the students all looked at each other. Beast Boy couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Well what are ya waiting for!" With that the teachers had to dart out of the way as a stampede of pupils stormed the main hall, all frantically checking the rows of envelopes for the one that bore their name.

As the mania of results day died down, the only stress left was Graduation Day, which arrived a week later.

As all the oldest students took their seats in the rows in front of the rest of the Academy the nerves and anticipation showed on not just the graduating Titans, but on the faces of the younger students who all eagerly anticipated the naming of the top team.

The Teacher's all filed into their seats on the stage of the main hall as the teens all looked to them, the first few rows were full of Titans in their graduating gowns, a mass of deep purple slightly shiny material, the gold lettering sparkling slightly as they looked proudly out at their students, their protégés.

"Welcome students, graduating Titans and of course parents," The children all looked to the one side of the hall where all the parents sat, there weren't many, a lot of the students were either orphaned, or had lost one parent. Isis was saddened by this, but even more so that both her parents were still living, though didn't even care whether she was still breathing or not, let a lone be here at her graduation.

"It is time to honour our graduating students and of course, announce their posts." Robin announced with a proud smile. The ceremony continued on for an agonising eternity for Isis, her name hadn't yet been called and she got a worried feeling that she hadn't been placed at all.

"Moving on to our last two teams," Robin announced, taking over from Raven and Beast Boy who had been announcing the first of the teams.

"In beta squad,"

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD! OH MY BLOODY GOD! Excuse me while I just calm down… Blooming heck! I can't believe it. I knew my grades were good, but I never expected to actually get a spot on the Alpha team, let alone second in command. I can't believe it, I'm going to Jumpy City! I'm going to do a Cyborg - BOOYAH!_

_I'm still numb, I couldn't believe it, I thought I hadn't been placed at all, especially when the Beta squad's names were read out and my name wasn't mentioned, they named me second from last, they named the leader last of all. I was so shocked, but let me tell you Diary, I hid it well, I was the perfect image of grace and poise, which is why I'm practically screaming in you instead._

_Jump City. It still isn't sinking in. Second in command to Phoenix, a lot of the jealous people had said she'd only got it because she was Robin and Starfire's daughter, but I've seen her in action and I doubt that this is the case. We have Taiyou, Li and Zeru too._

_Zeru… I thought he was just one of the gang in his little crew of the popular species, but I've seen that I'm wrong. I over heard him talking to Phoenix once, only the tail end of the conversation so I didn't understand what they were going on about, but I think there could be more to him than meets the eye, I'll just have to wait and see._

The night of their first day in Jump City 

_Dear Diary,_

_I take it back-_

**Lol, just had to put that last short diary entry in there. So Isis chose friends, well sort of. Stay tuned for the the next collection of mini fics!**


	14. Phoenix Part 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Phoenix – Part 1

The complexities of a teenaged girl's mind are hard enough for herself to figure out, let alone those around her, add into the mix a terrifying secret, super powers and the heritage of legendary super hero parents and the confusion, frustration and general problems are taken to a whole new level.

So it is not surprising that one, Phoenix Grayson, was sitting quietly in her room in the girl's dormitory, listening to quiet music as she tried to straighten out her mind. A side from the general thoughts that a girl of her age would have, Phoenix also had some other rather large things to worry about. As she stared at her ceiling, wondering exactly what she was going to write about for one of her class projects, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a violet haired head. Phoenix shot up into a sitting position on her bed, about to rise to her feet when the Professor smiled the smallest of all smiles possible.

"Don't bother with that Phoenix." Phoenix nodded, returning the small smile and looking into the familiar face of her mother's best friend.

"Your parents wish to see you, well you father does." Phoenix nodded and darted out of the room, Raven raised a brow at this, shaking her head as she turned the music off and shut the door.

"Come in." A voice issued from inside the office and Phoenix smiled to herself, glad to hear it. As she entered she looked at the black spikey mess of hair, as her father was bent over his paperwork, thinking about how little she'd seen of her parents recently. What with them being teachers they were busy anyway, but what with her brother acting up again she'd barely seen them at all.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Phoenix asked quietly and Robin looked up, his features cracking into a grin at her as Phoenix beamed, running around his desk and hugging him tightly.

"Oof. What's the matter? What's with the bone crushing?" He asked with a slight laugh as Phoenix looked up at him, still bruising his ribs.

"I've barely seen you in days dad!" Phoenix beamed, though her face still fell slightly. "How is he?" Robin's grin faded slightly, but he hugged Phoenix tightly before she slipped from his grasp to sit in the chair opposite the desk.

"Pyro's fine Phoenix. You don't need to worry, you're safe." Phoenix felt relieved slightly, the sleepless nights she'd been having at least were slightly worth while.

"And you dad? Are you safe?" Robin looked up from the paper work he'd been dealing with to look into her masked eyes. Starfire kept banging on about how alike they were, it was times like these that he believed her, the tired features he'd seen in his own face after sleepless nights, the same concern and determination in her eyes, the eyes, hidden by a mask identical to his own.

"I can take care of myself Phoenix, there is no need to worry about me." Phoenix nodded. A knock at the door and the peeking head of one of the older students was seen around its edge.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't realise you were talking to someone."

"That's ok Bridge, I'll be with you in a moment, just wait outside please."

"Yes sir." Bridge nodded to him, then to Phoenix who just smiled slightly back. The older boy disappeared back outside, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, I'll have to talk to you later." Phoenix nodded, she understood, she had to, and had become accustomed to things like this happening what with who her parents were.

"Ok dad." He smiled at her and she smiled softly back, but he could see the pain and concern behind that smile. She approached the door; her hand on the handle, just about to open it as she spoke again, not turning around but looking at her father's reflection in the slightly frosted glass.

"Just because you can take care of yourself dad, doesn't mean I don't worry." With this she quickly exited the room, before Robin had a chance to reply. He looked at himself in the reflection of the re-closed door's frosted glass and sighed. They really were too alike for words.

**So Phoenix is a lot like her father, well in this chapter and whose the mysterious stranger, Bridge? Find out more in the next chapter.**


	15. Phoenix Part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Phoenix – Part 2

As Phoenix's feet carried her along the corridors and her eyes looked blankly out from behind her mask, she tried her hardest not to scream, managing to succeed with a large degree of success as she walked on silently.

It wasn't fair that she hardly got to see her parents, it wasn't fair that when she did get to see them that other people interrupted. It was just plain unfair! It wasn't too long before she reached the doors that led to the outside campus. She registered this, thinking whether she actually wanted to go outside, before deciding that maybe some fresh air would clear her head.

She walked around the lake to the big oak tree that lay on one of its banks. She easily flew up into the leafy mass, sitting on one of its lower branches and watching the water in the lake ripple and glisten in the afternoon sun.

Her brother had always been a pain in the proverbial backside, but not in the kind of way that most brothers were, no. Pyro was, well Pyro. He'd never accepted their father, never accepted his human blood. He tried to kill Phoenix and her father once at the young age of two, Pyro had discovered his powers very early on. It was then that it was decided that, for Pyro's happiness, and for Phoenix's safety more than anything, that Pyro should live on Tameran, where he could grow up with people he would accept and respect. All in all, Pyro was a genocidal maniac that hated the human race, so you can understand why Phoenix had a lot more to think about than most teenaged girls.

"You ok up there?" A voice called up to her and Phoenix looked down, slightly startled, almost falling out of the tree, though somehow she managed to regain her balance quickly. She spotted the origin of the voice and looked down.

"Um, yeah… I think so." She recognised the boy as the same one that had interrupted her conversation with her father. Bridge raised a brow.

"You only think so? Well, if you don't mind me saying so, you don't look ok." Phoenix returned the favour by raising a masked brow at him and Bridge quickly added, "No offence." Phoenix however smiled and Bridge looked somewhat relieved.

"Is that branch taken?" He asked, pointing to the one next to her and she shook her head, watching him climb up quite easily. There was a silent moment as they both looked at the water in the lake, well silent until Bridge broke it.

"Sorry about before, walking in on you and your dad talking I mean." Phoenix looked at him, it was common knowledge by now who she was to everyone on campus, in her first year she'd had to endure the curious glances and the whispering of rumours that the daughter of _the_ Robin and Starfire had come to the Academy, every year since then she had to endure the looks of new students when they finally discovered who she was.

"Nah that's ok. You didn't know." Bridge smiled, glad that she hadn't been too angry or upset. He watched her look back out towards the lake, before she spoke quietly.

"Sometimes I just wished that I'd get to see them more often." Bridge could see the lonely look to her eyes, hell he'd seen all of her emotions when he'd used his powers to scan her. You see, Bridge had psychic powers, he could hold a possession of someone's or be in the same area as someone and, as long as he concentrated hard enough, he could see them in his mind. He could hear what they were thinking, see their memories, he could look at someone, wave his hand and see them surrounded by colour, and just by looking at the colour he could tell whether something was wrong or not. His powers were so strong that he had to wear gloves most of the time, so he wouldn't be bombarded by visions.

When he'd looked at Phoenix in the office before, her colour had been red, the mark of a strong person, even a leader, though there were hints of black that he thought could've shown her own confusion, pain and insecurities. When he'd seen her up in the tree her colour had been mostly black, no red to be seen, though he doubted whether he actually needed to scan her with the expression she wore on her face.

"I'm sure they feel the same way." Phoenix closed her eyes. She knew it was true, though right now she found it hard to believe.

"Maybe."

"No I'm certain. You just need to talk to them, that's all."

"I try to, but we get interrupted." Phoenix said, opening her eyes and looking to him, flashing him a small smile that showed she wasn't angry, which was a good sign considering that when Bridge heard what she had said he'd seriously thought about bolting from the tree, before he found himself being pushed. He smiled slightly, before giving a faint laugh as Phoenix did the same.

"Look, just talk to them, they'd understand." Phoenix bit her lip slightly before nodding.

"You're right. Thanks Bridge." Bridge grinned as she jumped down gracefully from the tree.

"Don't mention it!" He called after her as she flew across the grass towards the Academy buildings.

"Mom?" Phoenix called into the high ceilinged room, looking up as she heard the reply from above her head.

"Phoenix? It is glorious to see you my little bumgorf!" Phoenix blushed slightly, she always did when her mom called her that. As Starfire came down from the ceiling on which she had been positioning hanging hoops for one of her lessons Phoenix smiled.

"I've just seen dad, thought I'd come and see you too."

"Well I am most delighted to see you my beautiful little bumgorf!" Starfire exclaimed happily, hugging Phoenix with the same bone crushing strength that Phoenix had administered on her father.

"Its nice to see you too mom." Phoenix had to bite her tongue to stop herself from bitterly adding 'for once.' Starfire noticed the low nature of Phoenix's mood and immediately started fussing over her.

"Honestly mom, I'm fine. I just, wanted to see you that's all, I hardly ever get to see you." Starfire smiled, resisting the urge to burst into tears – Her little bumgorf still needed her!

"I am most sorry that me and your father have not been around lately my little bumgorf. Your brother has been throwing 'the tantrums' on Tameran and would only see me. I did not mean for you to become sad." Phoenix smiled, Bridge had been right, just talking about it did make it a lot easier.

"That's ok mom. I know Pyro can be a-"

"Handful?" Starfire interjected, both knew full well that what Phoenix had been about to say hadn't been so… polite.

"Yeah lets go with that. I just, worry about you and dad that's all."

"Your father and I can take care of ourselves very well my little bumgorf, do not worry your pretty head about us."

"Dad said the same thing, but you're my mom and dad its my job to worry." Starfire smiled down at her, almost crushing Phoenix's remaining ribs in the hug she wrapped around her daughter once more.

As Phoenix walked back to her room she couldn't help but smile. As she reached the Dormitory wing she bumped into someone that was taller than she. She began to apologise when she looked up and Bridge looked down at her.

"Sorry." Phoenix said, her face turning slightly pink as Bridge smiled at her.

"That's ok, how did it go with your mom and dad?"

"I managed to speak to my mom and I feel a lot better now, thanks." Bridge smiled.

"I'm glad." Truth was he already knew she was feeling better, her colour showed it, not to mention the smile that was on her face. Phoenix continued to blush slightly as an awkward pause drifted down on them.

"Well, I was err… just going this way…" Bridge began and Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah I was, err just going to my room." She said pointing down the corridor and they both smiled, before saying very quiet and awkward 'bye's and heading quickly in their opposite directions.

As Phoenix reached her room she quickly entered and shut the door, sliding down the back of it to sit on the floor. She sighed quietly, with a smile beaming on her face and it was when she noticed this that her face changed to show slight confusion once more, though this wasn't pain filled confusion, but a sort of happy confusion.

What she didn't realise was that someone had seen her, and they too were feeling confused, though they weren't happy confused… No… Quite the opposite.

**Oooooooooo Phoenix likes Bridge! Phoenix likes Bridge! LOL. Awww and bless Stafire, even if it was hard for me to stay in character when writing her parts. Anyway, I liked this chapter, its all fuzzy and stuff. LOL.Now goand review and read my friend, Starfire Fury's fics, go!**


	16. Phoenix Part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five**_

Phoenix – Part 3

Phoenix had been flying for days. Her grades were up, she'd spent time with her parents for the first time in what seemed like years and she was on cloud nine.

Yes, Phoenix Grayson had somehow softened, or at least slightly, she'd grinned for almost an entire day, just about a week ago…

"Is this seat taken?" She'd been sitting in the common room, minding her own business and reading her book, when she'd been interrupted. At first she'd wanted to say that it was fine rather bluntly, suspecting that it was just someone who wished to take the seat away to their little group, but for some reason she'd looked away from the small black print on the pages to look at the enquirer's face. She was slightly startled at first, to see that it was Bridge and she smiled widely.

"No, it's not taken." She replaced her bookmark as he sat down and there was an awkward quiet for a moment.

"Umm, Phoenix-"

"Yes." Phoenix said, quite relieved that the quiet had been broken, it had begun to press on her ears.

"Would you, like to, err… Would you like to go to the park, this afternoon?" Phoenix beamed, saying very quietly,

"I'd love to."

Ever since then, she'd been floating on air and, over the weeks, she and Bridge had been closer than ever before, so close that they considered themselves to be dating… Which they both took a while to admit.

So as she found herself, once again sitting in the common room, reading her book, she was quite happy and at ease when someone asked if the seat next to her was taken. She looked up and was quite surprised when she didn't see Bridge's face looking back at her.

"Um, no, no its not." She stuttered as the boy sat down, his messy brown, red tipped hair stuck out at odd angles, but somehow it didn't look untidy. She realised after a moment that she'd been staring and lowered her gaze.

"Sorry, you are?" She asked shyly and the boy replied with a smile,

"Oh I'm Taiyou, you're Phoenix right?" She nodded shyly, "Thanks for letting me sit down."

"No problem." Phoenix said with a shrug. "What you got there?" She asked curiously and Taiyou looked at the small book in his hands.

"Oh this? It's just my notebook; I doodle in it when I'm bored and things like that. What're you reading?" They chatted for a short while and then parted ways, both having lessons to go to.

Later, as Phoenix sat in her room, listening to music and staring at her ceiling a thought struck her, causing her to sit up with a jolt.

She'd closed her eyes for all of a millisecond, but the face that darted in front of her eyes was not the one that she expected. She looked into the mirror opposite her bed, staring into her masked eyes.

"What?" She asked herself, as her face contorted with confusion.

So her bubble had burst. Her happy mood had been replaced with a confusion filled quiet that she couldn't seem to shake off. She'd tried TV, she'd tried music, but nothing seemed to work.

She was still troubled when she bumped into Bridge and at the merest glance he could tell.

"Are you ok?" Phoenix looked at him and he smiled a lopsided grin, "Stupid question?" Phoenix smiled, barely, looking into Bridge's soft brown eyes and feeling even more confused.

"I need to talk to you." She said, never breaking her eyes away from his and, though Bridge's face dropped slightly, he nodded and they walked to sit by the lake.

"Bridge… Argh! I'm so confused!" Bridge was slightly taken aback at the minor outburst, but as he looked at her he smiled.

"You're not the only one." Phoenix's head shot up in reply to this, looking at his face as he watched her. "You're great Phoenix, you're so special, and the past few weeks have been great,"

"But…" Phoenix said with the smallest of smiles and Bridge was glad to see her smile.

"But, we've gotten so close, the thing that's confusing me is that, I want to protect you like a big brother, and I love you like a little sister… Which kind of makes dating weird doesn't it?"

"Yeah… Thank God! I thought it was just me!" Bridge shook his head and they both grinned and started laughing.

"Still friends though, right?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course, we're better as friends, don't you think?" Phoenix nodded with a beaming smile, but it faded as a thought struck her. Bridge noticed, and as she sat there quietly he quietly closed his eyes and concentrated, hearing what was running through her mind. He smiled slightly and looked sideways at her.

"Its ok, y'know." Phoenix looked at him, startled, before realising what he'd done. She poked him playfully.

"That's very rude you know." Bridge grinned and Phoenix looked up at him.

"Thanks Bridge."

"That's ok, besides you're not the only one."

"You mean-"

"Yep." They both started laughing and after a quiet moment they stopped laughing. They looked into the water and Phoenix looked into the reflection of Bride's face.

"I know this sounds weird, seen as you've said I'm like a little sister and all, but the thing is… I really, really liked you Bridge, still do, just not sure if it's like that…" Bridge looked at her and Phoenix turned to look at him. "What I'm trying to say is, is that, can I have one last kiss… As a goodbye?" She looked into the water, away from Bridge, closing her eyes in embarrassment. She felt his gloved hand on her face, turning her to face him.

"'Course." She smiled and once again they kissed. His kisses had blown her away. As soon as their lips touched, she could see into his mind, could feel everything he felt and every single emotion they felt was shared with each other. After their first kiss she'd almost fainted, Bridge's powers had almost overwhelmed her and he'd fussed over her something rotten.

As they drew apart she smiled and, as normal, Bridge asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine. Thanks Bridge, for everything." Bridge smiled.

"You're special Phoenix, don't forget that." Bridge kissed her on her cheek as he left, leaving her to look into the water. As she saw her reflection she smiled, sighing with a smile on her face.

She rose to her feet quickly, turning round in such a spin that she bumped into someone, losing her balance, almost falling into the lake behind her before the person's hands grabbed hold of her hands,

"I've got you!" The person said, pulling her back, away from the water and back into balance. Phoenix began to breathe again, looking into the face of the person.

Her heart skipped a beat and her hands felt all tingly.

"Thanks, and sorry for bumping into you." She said, still getting her breath back as Taiyou grinned back.

"Don't mention it." It was that moment, that exact moment that Phoenix first knew that she would grow to trust Taiyou Hikari.

**And so that's the end of Phoenix's story, for now.Awww bless lol. Now go review and read my friend, Starfire Fury's fics, go! And stay tuned for the next collection of mini fics.**


End file.
